doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Elmer Gruñón
Elmer Gruñón (Elmer J. Fudd/Egghead , en su versión original en inglés)., es un personaje de dibujos animados de ficción creada por la Warner Bros. es uno de los famosos personajes de Looney Tunes, junto con Bugs Bunny y todos los demás , su 1era aparición data de 1937 . right|200px Voces de doblaje * Humberto Valdepeña- 1era etapa * Juan José Hurtado (voz base) - 2da etapa * Víctor Manuel "El Güero" Castro- (algunos cortos)- 2da etapa * Quintín Bulnes (1 corto) - 2da etapa * Francisco Colmenero - 3era etapa * Herman López- 4ta etapa Apariciones Otras apariciones Cortometrajes * 1 .- Elmer's Candid Camera - 1940 * 2 .- Confederate Honey - 1940 * 3 .- The Hardship of Miles Standish - 1940 * 4 .- A wild Hare- 1940 * 5 .- Good Night Elmer - 1940 * 6 .- Elmer's Pet Rabbit - 1941 * 7.- Wabbit Twouble - 1941 * 8 .- The Wabbit Who Came to Supper - 1942 * 9 .- Any Bonds Today? - 1942 * 10.- The Wacky Wabbit - 1942 * 11.- Nutty News - 1942 * 12.- Fresh Hare - 1942 * 13.- The Hare-Brained Hypnotist - 1942 * 14.- Duck or Not To Duck - 1943 * 15.- A Corny Concerto - 1943 * 16.- An Itch in Time - 1943 * 17.- The Old Grey Hare - 1944 * 18.- The Stupid Cupid - 1944 * 19.- Stage Door Cartoon - 1944 * 20.- The Unruly Hare - 1945 * 21.- Hare Tonic - 1945 * 22.- Hare Remover - 1946 * 23.- The Big Snooze - 1946 * 24.- Easter Yeggs - 1947 * 25.- A Pest in the House - 1947 * 26.- Slick Hare - 1947 * 27.- What Makes Daffy Duck? - 1948 * 28.- Back Alley Op-Roar - 1948 * 29.- Kit for Cat - 1948 * 30.- Wise Quackers - 1949 * 31.- Hare Do - 1949 * 32.- Each Dawn I Crow - 1949 * 33.- What's Up Doc? - 1950 * 34.- Rabbit of Seville - 1950 * 35.- Rabbit Fire - 1951 * 36.- Rabbit Seasoning - 1952 * 37.- Upswept Hare - 1953 * 38.- Ant Pasted - 1953 * 39.- Duck! Rabbit, Duck! - 1953 * 40.- Robot Rabbit - 1953 * 41.- Design For Leaving - 1954 * 42.- Quack Shot - 1954 * 43.- Pests for Guests - 1955 * 44.- Beanstalk Bunny - 1955 * 45.- Hare Brush - 1955 * 46.- This Is a Life? - 1955 * 47.- Heir-Conditioned - 1955 * 48.- Bugs' Bonnets - 1956 * 49.- A Star is Bored - 1956 * 50.- Yankee Dood It - 1956 * 51.- Wideo Wabbit - 1956 * 52.- What's Opera, Doc? - 1957 * 53.- Rabbit Romeo - 1957 * 54.- Don't Axe Me - 1958 * 55.- Pre-Hysterical Hare - 1958 * 56.- A Mutt in a Rut - 1959 * 57.- Person To Bunny - 1960 * 58.- Dog Gone People - 1960 * 59.- What's My Lion? - 1961 * 60.- Crow's Feat -no voice - 1962 Enlaces externos * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_cartoons_featuring_Elmer_Fudd - Lista de cortometrajes Véase también * Looney Tunes * Anexo: Elmer Gruñón - Cortometrajes Categoría:Personajes